Different Love
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Hermione has got herself into a situation with two lovers. How will her life change and how will her friends and family deal with the change? SS/HG/LM ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**And the story starts...**

* * *

Hermione walked out of her bedroom at Number 12 and walked down the stairs slowly trying not to make noise which would wake the others. She tried to duck the painting of Mrs Black who would no doubt start shouting abuse at her for being a 'filth Mudblood.'

Hermione had been staying at Number 12 since the end of the Battle. The house had become a hotel really; most of the order member lived at number 12 at one point of another. At the moment there were quite a few of them in the house. There was herself, Harry, Teddy who Harry was looking after, Ginny when she could get away from her over protective mother, Severus, Lucius and occasionally Neville.

Hermione's bedroom was on the top floor, it was a rather large room with a huge king sized bed; apparently it had belonged to the youngest Black daughter, Narcissa's when the Black's owned the house. Hermione's room was the only one on the top floor secluded away from anyone else. She quite liked that. The library was also on the top floor which made it quite assessable for her to use at anytime and she meant anytime. Since the end of war Hermione could be found in the Library at old times. Once she spent the whole night in the Library trying to get away from the nightmares that haunted her.

Although she loved staying at Number 12, she knew she couldn't stay here forever. This was Harry's house after all and one day she knew he wanted it to be his family home with Ginny and tiny Teddy. Harry had amazed Hermione when he stepped up and took Teddy in, yes he was his Godson but Andromeda had said she would care for the boy but Harry begged her that he would look after him and raise him because like Teddy he had grown up without parents and he knew the difficulties Teddy would face in life and he wanted to be with Teddy every step of the way.

Severus and Lucius were staying at Number 12 and had been for the last week; she didn't know why they were here, they both had houses; well Malfoy Manor was still there but was not like it once was. He also agreed to let his soon to be ex-wife stay in the Manor for the next month before she moved out. While Severus had Spinners End, it was agreed it would be safer if he stayed at Number 12 for some time due to wayward Death Eaters who might want to kill him for his betrayal and the same for Lucius.

Hermione reached the last step and went into the kitchen in search for some hot chocolate hoping it would send her back to sleep. It was three in the morning and she had woken from a nightmare and needed to get her thoughts straight before returning back to bed. As she turned on the light she screamed as she saw two shadows in the corner of her eye.

'Bloody hell!' she shouted sounding like Ron.

Severus smirked while Lucius simply nodded at Hermione. 'Good morning Ms Granger.' Severus said

'What the hell are you two doing in the kitchen at three am?' she asked as she looked at the clock on the wall.

'Drinking.' Lucius said simply as he raised a glass of red wine to his lips. 'Care for one Ms Granger or should we say Mrs Weasley?'

'It's Granger and it will never be Weasley.' She spat out at him.

Once upon a time it may have been Weasley but two days after the War, Ron had started to demand sex from her and wanted them to marry as soon as possible; that's when she knew Ron wasn't for her. She had slept with him when they were camping one night but that was only because she thought she might die a virgin and now she regretted it.

'Oh a sore point there Lucius.' Severus said as he leaned back in the chair.

'You're drunk.' Hermione said as she leant back again the counter.

Both men stared at the beautiful brunette in the kitchen. She was wearing small white shorts that showed off her long legs and a light purple tank. It was a hot June night and the heat was sweltering. She shivered when she noticed them looking at her; she turned quickly and learned up to the cupboard to grab a cup. As she reached up two arms wrapped themselves around her waist making her squeak.

'Mmm, do you make those wonderful sounds in bed?' the blonde man said as he pulled her back into his chest.

Hermione tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he held her tighter. 'Let me go.' She whispered.

'Is that what you really want Hermione?' Lucius said. She shivered when he said her first name; she had never heard him say it. 'I don't think it is.'

Hermione turned in his arms and looked up at him and into his light grey mysterious eyes. As she tried to push him away from her she was backed into another hard body. 'We know you want us.' Severus said as he moved her curls away from her neck.

Hermione's body reacted to the two men she was squished between. She looked at Lucius and then looked behind her at Severus. Both of them were drunk but were determined to have her.

'I have looked into your thoughts Hermione; we both have.' Severus said as she kissed her next sensually. 'You have some very naughty thoughts.'

Hermione gasped; had they really seen her thoughts. God she hoped not.

'We could make those dreams come true.' Lucius as she he twirled a curl on his fingers.

'Could you really?' she said trying to call their bluff. The Gryffindor courage setting in.

'We could.' Severus said as he placed another kiss to her neck. 'Let us pleasure you.'

'Like the way you dream about it.' Lucius added.

'Both of you?' she said as she leant back against Severus.

'Is that not what you want?' Severus asked as he ground his hips against Hermione's arse showing her how excited he was.

Hermione gasped again as she felt his erection on her bottom. She wiggled against him making him moan slightly. 'Maybe.'

'That's not what your mind says Hermione.' Lucius said. 'You want us, admit it, let us in, let us make you feel amazing.'

Hermione sighed and looked at the two tall men, one dark and one light. 'Yes' she whispered.

And with that single word she was swept up into the arms on her dark admirer and carried up the stairs with her other admirer following quickly behind.

* * *

**So...there is the first Chapter of 'Different Love'**

**What do you think? What next? A one night stand? Something more?**

**I look forward to your reviews!**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes **

**xxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Hermione awoke slowly to find herself wedged between her new lovers. Her dark lover was sprawled in front of her lying on his stomach with his head looking towards her while her blonde lover was tightly pressed into her back possessively.

Hermione tried to break free from Lucius's arm which was wrapped around her waist like an iron grip. She wiggled against him and tried to move out of his grip to find herself pulled back against his chest and Lucius kissing her neck.

'Good Morning my darling.' He said as she wiggled against him trying to break free. 'I wouldn't do that if I was you unless you want a re-run of last night but I suspect your sore from our activities.'

Hermione softly gasped as she felt his rather large morning erection pressed against her bare bottom; she definitely wasn't ready for round two or should she say round four of their coupling after last night, she was most definitely sore.

'How are you feeling?' Her dark lover mumbled sleepily as he opened his eyes to stare at her and Lucius.

'Sore.' She said blushing.

'I'll get you something for that.' Severus said as he got out of bed not caring that he was totally stark naked. He walked across the bedroom and through a door which Hermione suspected was the bathroom. He returned a minute later with a potion in his hand and also wearing a black silk dressing gown.

Severus sat back down on the bed and handed Hermione the healing potion. Hermione carefully sat up pulling up the black silk sheet with her, pulling it off Lucius.

Lucius stretched out on the bed showing off his tone and fit body to Hermione and Severus, smirking when he caught Hermione staring at him. Severus rolled his eyes and stood up and summoned Lucius a dressing gown.

'Put that on, you're scaring the poor girl.' Severus said as he threw the dressing gown at Lucius.

Lucius smirked and pulled on the dressing gown and then looked at Hermione who was downing the potion.

'That should help.' Severus said as he took the vile off of Hermione. 'If you need another throughout the day ask me.'

Hermione merely nodded and looked down at her hands nervously. Lucius looked towards Hermione and then Severus who nodded at him. Lucius made his way back to the bed and sat down beside Hermione. Severus made his way to the other side of the bed and sat down.

'Stop thinking Hermione. You don't know what we want and it is definitely not what you think we want.' Severus said as he stroked her rosy cheek.

'This isn't a one night stand.' Lucius said as he stroked the other side of her cheek gently. 'We want more than that if you want us; both of us mind you.'

'Both?' Hermione said.

'Both or nothing.' Severus replied darkly. 'We both want you.'

'Always' Lucius said.

'And if I want you both how will this work.' She said looking between them.

'Oh quite wonderfully.' Lucius said as he kissed her neck tenderly which made Hermione moan and lean into her blonde lover.

'We'd be only yours Hermione.' Lucius said as he kissed her lips.

'And you would be only ours.' Severus said as he softly turned her head to look into his black eyes.

'It would be frowned upon.' Hermione said softly as she looked at Severus.

'Not in Wizardry communities; it is fairly common for a witch to be shared.' He replied.

'Severus has been in many shared relationships before Darling.' Lucius said.

'And you?' she asked Lucius.

'Once.' He replied.

'And do they last? Do they work?' Hermione said.

'Sometimes they work well others not so well. Jealousy plays a big part in relationships like these.' Severus said.

'Would you two be lovers?' Hermione asked embarrassed.

'If you want us to be.' Severus said as he looked a Lucius.

'Have you?' She asked as she looked at them both.

'We have.' Lucius said with a smirk. 'I wouldn't say no to it.'

'Do you think we'd work?' Hermione asked.

'No one can ever know if something will work Hermione but we can try.' Severus said.

'Then...I want too.' She said.

Both Severus and Lucius looked at Hermione shocked, they didn't think she would be so easily persuaded to get into a relationship with both of them.

'Are you sure Hermione?' Severus asked.

'Definitely.' She replied and she leaned towards his and placed a chase kiss on his lips. 'I want you, I want Lucius. I want both of you.'

'Then you have us.' Severus said.

* * *

The new lovers ventured out of Severus's bedroom late in the afternoon to find Harry had left a note on the kitchen table.

_Hermione,_

_Gone to pick up Teddy and then going to The Burrow to see Ginny; your welcome to join us. _

_See you later._

_H xxx_

'What did Potter say?' Severus asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.

'He's gone to the Burrow with Teddy to see Ginny. He invited me to go along as well. I should probably pop in, I haven't seen the Weasley's in a few weeks.' Hermione said as she opened the fridge.

'That's probably a good idea; Severus and I have to Malfoy Manor.' Lucius said.

'Oh okay.' She said.

'Severus and I will be moving to the Manor this weekend Hermione.' Lucius said as he wrapped his arms around Hermione who was leant against the kitchen counter pouring orange juice.

'What? Why?' Hermione said as she turned in his arms looking up at Lucius worried.

'The Manor is finally finished and it's time for us to get out of this dreadful house.' Lucius said as he kissed her head.

'What about us then? How is this ever going to work if you two live there and I live here?' Hermione said.

'Well, Severus and I were thinking that you could come with us.' He said as he stepped away from Hermione and looked at Severus.

'And what do I tell Harry? I can't just say, oh by the way Harry I'm moving to Malfoy Manor to be with my two lovers.' She said.

'No, you will say that you are my apprentice therefore you need to be with your master.' Severus said smirking.

'My what? Your apprentice?' Hermione said surprised.

'Well you do want to don't you?' Severus asked.

'Of course I do.' She said quickly.

'Then be my apprentice and my lover Hermione.' Severus said.

'Yes! Of course!' She shouted as he jumped onto his lap and kissed him deeply.

'Hey! Where's mine. It is my house your both moving into.' Lucius said as she approached them.

Hermione leaned over to Lucius on Severus's lap and kissed him deeply and then smiled at them both. 'So we're keeping us a secret.' She asked.

'For now.' Severus said.

'It's best if they don't know.' Lucius said as he kissed her head softly.

* * *

After spending an hour with Lucius and Severus, Hermione got ready and made her way to the Burrow. She was welcomed by Molly Weasley with open arms and then told she should visit more often and then she was sent on her way to find her childhood friends who were all sat in the garden.

'Hermione! You came.' Harry said as she stood up and hugged her. 'You got my note then.'

'Yeah.' She said as she sat down beside Ginny. '

'I tried knocking on your door this morning but you didn't answer.' He said.

'Oh really? Well I must have been in a deep sleep because I didn't hear you.' Hermione lied.

'Well all that studying your doing is obviously making you tired.' Harry said. 'You should have a break from studying for a while. Go travelling like you said you would.'

'Travelling isn't my plan anymore.' Hermione said softly. 'I've done enough camping to last me a life time. I am going to start studying to get my masters in Potions.'

'That's great Hermione.' Ginny said smiling as she snuggled her head into Teddy's neck making him giggle. 'Did you apply to that Professor at oxford?'

'No, actually Sev...Professor Snape is going to be my mentor and teach me. He agreed this morning.' Hermione said.

'Snape! You're going to be studying with Snape!' Ron said shocked.

'He's the best Ron and I want to learn from the best, so I am going to be apprenticing with Professor Snape.' She said glaring at him.

'Well as long as your happy to work with Snape then we'll support you.' Harry said smiling.

'Thanks Harry.' She said smiling. 'Also as well as working with him I will have to live with him.'

'But you already do.' Ron said.

'Yes well, he's moving to Malfoy Manor with Lucius Malfoy so I'm going with them. I will have my own wing can you believe it.' She said excitedly.

'Live in that place! That hell hole! You've gone mad Hermione!' Ron shouted

'Can't you be happy for me Ronald? This is what I want. I want to learn and I need to do this to become a master in potions.' She said.

'Go to oxford then with that other Professor!' he shouted

'No! You can't tell me what to do anymore Ron.' She said angrily 'I am moving to Malfoy Manor whether you like it or not.'

Ron glared at Hermione and then stood up and walked away leaving Hermione shocked.

'Let him calm down Hermione, he's still not over you.' Ginny said.

'Well he should be. We've been over for nearly 5 months, he was the one who cheated not me.' Hermione said.

'Are you sure about moving to Malfoy Manor Hermione?' Harry said.

'I'm sure. I know it's going to hard but I can do this.' She said smiling. 'I know I can.'

'If that's what you want then were here for you.' Ginny said smiling as Teddy tried to climb into Hermione's lap.

'I'll miss living at Grimmauld though.' She said as she kissed Teddy's head.

'You'll always have a bedroom at Grimmauld.' Harry said.

'Thanks Harry.' she said.

'When will you be moving?' Ginny said.

'This weekend. I'm going to start packing tomorrow and then Saturday I'll be in a nice huge room with a massive bed and my two...bathrooms.' she said trying to cover up her mistake.

'Why do you need two bathrooms?' Harry asked confused.

'I have no idea but apparently by room has two.' She lied hoping Harry wouldn't ask any more questions.

* * *

After spending the evening with Harry and Ginny at the Burrow, Hermione returned to Grimmauld alone as Harry was staying with Ginny. She walked through the front door to be greeted from Mrs Black.

'Mudblood! Dirty Mudblood! Get out of my house! Mudblood!' she shouted.

'Oh give it a rest.' Hermione sighed as she walked up the stairs

'Hermione.' A dark deep voice said from the hallway.

'Severus.' She said as she turned and looked towards the dark man. 'I thought you'd both be asleep.'

'At 11pm?' he asked.

Hermione only nodded and walked down the hallway to Severus.

'Did you have a good night?' he asked.

'Very.' She said smiling. 'They are fine with me moving to the Manor although Ron took it badly actually awfully.'

'Don't worry about that idiot Hermione.' He said kissing her head.

''I know.' She said as she yawned. 'Well I better go to bed. Goodnight Severus.' She said only to be pulled into his chest.

'Where are you going?' he said.

'To my room.' She said confused.

'No you're staying in my room, with me and Lucius.' Severus said.

'Lucius is here?' She said

'He will be in a few minutes.' Severus replied as he pulled her into his room.

Hermione and Severus got ready for bed and settled down in his large king sized bed waiting for Lucius who arrived as Severus said a few minutes later.

All three laid in bed, Hermione between her lovers as she fell into a deep sleep dreaming of their future.

* * *

**I apologise for the long wait; I was having problems with Fanfiction however it is fine now and I am back! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What did you think?**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxx**


End file.
